the_jh_movie_collection_officialfandomcom-20200215-history
Pooh's Heffalump Halloween Movie
| director = | producer = John A. Smith | screenplay = | story = | based on = | starring = | narrator = David Ogden Stiers | music = Mark Watters Danny Elfman (additional music) | cinematography = | studio = | distributor = Walt Disney Home Entertainment | released = | runtime = 67 minutes | country = United States | language = English }} Pooh's Heffalump Halloween Movie is a 2005 American animated direct-to-video film produced by DisneyToon Studios, featuring the characters from Winnie the Pooh franchise and the sequel to Pooh's Heffalump Movie. This is voice actor John Fiedler's final appearance as Piglet, as he died three months before release. Travis Oates (Piglet's future voice actor) replaces Fiedler in some scenes. It was followed by a television film produced by Walt Disney Television Animation and Polygon Pictures, ''Pooh's Super Sleuth Christmas Movie'', released on November 20, 2007, an animated feature served as the episodes of the television series My Friends Tigger & Pooh. Plot It is Lumpy's first Halloween with Winnie the Pooh, Roo, and their friends in the Hundred Acre Wood. The group discusses their plans for Halloween and for their first night of trick-or-treating. Until Tigger, warns his friends about the dreaded Gobloon that he spotted earlier in the woods, a monster that comes out every Halloween to catch residents of the Hundred Acre Wood and turn them into "jaggedy lanterns" if he catches them. But Tigger tells them that if the Gobloon is captured first, it will grant its captors one wish. After Pooh eats all of Rabbit's trick-or-treat candy, Roo and Lumpy set out to capture the Gobloon to wish for more candy. When Roo and Lumpy reach the supposed Gobloon's lair, Lumpy loses his courage to catch the Gobloon. So Roo tells him the story from Boo to You Too! Winnie the Pooh, when Piglet was afraid to go trick-or-treating, but gained his courage. Roo believes that if Piglet can conquer his fears, then so can Lumpy. An inspired Lumpy helps Roo set a trap for the Gobloon, but the two end up fleeing once they think the Gobloon is returning. After encountering and fleeing from the mysterious figure, Lumpy gets separated from Roo and ends up stuck in the trap they had set for the Gobloon. Lumpy is heartbroken to be alone, as he and Roo had promised to stay together during the adventure. Roo finds a Jack-o'-lantern resembling Lumpy, which makes him think his friend has been caught by the Gobloon and turned into a Jack-o'-lantern. Once back with the others, Roo recruits Pooh, Piglet, Tigger, Eeyore and Rabbit to help him capture the Gobloon and save Lumpy. The group arrives at the trap and believes the Gobloon is trapped, unaware that it is actually Lumpy. Roo wishes to have his friend Lumpy back. Hearing Roo's voice, Lumpy calls for him, but a loud thunder blocks it, prompting him to break his way out of the trap. The group finally goes trick-or-treating, and Kanga, who was the mysterious figure that Tigger mistook for the Gobloon, throws a Halloween party for the friends, complete with Jack-o'-lanterns she had carved in everyone's likenesses. She explains that she must have accidentally dropped Lumpy's Jack-o'-lantern—a mistake that sparked the entire adventure. With Lumpy's first Halloween being successful, everyone from the Hundred Acre Wood enjoys the Halloween party. Voice cast * Jimmy Bennett as Roo * Kyle Stanger as Lumpy the Heffalump * Jim Cummings as Winnie-the-Pooh, Tigger * John Fiedler as Piglet (final role) * Travis Oates as Piglet (archived footage, new material only) * Peter Cullen as Eeyore * Ken Sansom as Rabbit * Kath Soucie as Kanga * David Ogden Stiers as The Narrator * Michael Gough as Gopher (archival footage) * Steve Schatzberg as Piglet (final singing role) Production The film was produced by DisneyToon Studios, and Toon City, a start up animation company founded by former Disney Feature Animation Florida employees. References External links * * * * Category:2005 direct-to-video films Category:2005 animated films Category:2005 films Category:Direct-to-video sequel films Category:Films featuring anthropomorphic characters Category:DisneyToon Studios animated films Category:Winnie-the-Pooh films Category:Films about Halloween Category:2000s fantasy-comedy films Category:2000s children's fantasy films Category:Animated adventure films Category:Animated comedy films Category:American mystery films Category:Package films Category:2000s adventure comedy films Category:2000s children's comedy films Category:Direct-to-video adventure films Category:Animated films about elephants Category:Disney direct-to-video animated films Category:2000s mystery films Category:Winnie the Pooh (franchise) Category:American films Category:2000s American animated films Category:Films with screenplays by Evan Spiliotopoulos